Vocalistas unidos
by ASKNB
Summary: Cyan y Crow se separaron del grupo y ahora unirán fuerzas para tal vez ayudarse y ayudar a los demás... one-shot 1000 palabras no se quejen.


**_El presente fic participa en el reto: ¡Multifandom! Del foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tú? Con el fandom: Show by Rock! (Lo mejor que pude)_**

* * *

-¿Guerra de resistencia?-.

Las bandas más conocidas de soundth planet llamadas Plasmagica y Shingancrimsonz tenían una junta en la agencia para la que trabajaban.

El presidente estaba dando un importante anuncio.

-Exacto- dijo con orgullo el jefe-.

-¿Qué planea, presidente?-.

-Si pyru-

-Espero que no se propase, presidente- decía su secretaria con un látigo en mano-.

-Nada de eso-.

-Entonces hable de una vez, ya que nos interrumpió en pleno ensayo- decía molesto un chico erizo con mechas rojas y negras vocalista de la segunda banda mencionada-.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo; es esto-.

El presidente muestra un panfleto, ese extraño papel mostraba unas cacon aguas termales. Todos se asombraron y comenzaron a imaginar cómo sería su descanso.

-Presidente- habló el baterista que era un leopardo que pareciera manejara él todo en vez del jefe- ¿qué tiene que ver esto con lo que dijo de "la prueba de resistencia"?-.

-Oh cierto habla de una vez, presidente- habló el erizo como si le echara pleito-.

-Ejem, ejem la razón de la prueba de resistencia es que cada uno de ustedes haga lo mejor posible por merecer ese descanso-.

-Yo renuncio-.

-Y yo-.

-Chicos… esperen el presidente…- decía una chica gato con vestido gothic lolita-.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre que un rey de las sombras se andará con ese tipo de juegos?-habló Aion, un chico león con una gabardina negra con el pecho medio descubierto y medio cubriéndose la cara-.

-¡Alto ahí!-.

-¿Rom?- los chicos se detuvieron en la puerta de salida- No me digas que irás…

-¿Qué acaso no lo ven?- todos estaban desconcertados- presidente cuente conmigo-.

-Rom ¿qué haces?-.

-El presidente nos retó y lo aceptaré, no es solo una prueba física sino también mental,hemos bajado tanto en rendimiento como equipo que este reto nos unirá como el equipo que somos ¿quién está conmigo?- los tres chicos de la banda sacaron lágrimas de orgullo hacia las nobles palabras del baterista-.

-Como lo pensaba de Rom-.

-Él siempre vio por nosotros- dijo Aion-.

-¿Y nosotros cómo le pagamos? Con estee insulto que ni siquiera lo llegamos a pensar pensamos-..

-Entonces ¿qué dicen?- dijo Rom siendo el líder-.

-¡VAMOS A IR!- gritaron los tres-.

-Ahora a empacar-.

-¡Sí!-.

Los 4 chicos alzaron sus manos con puños cerrados. Las chicas de plasmagica sonrieron e intercambiaron miradas.

-Bueno chicas ¿vamos?- habló una chica conejita con vestimentas moradas llamada Chuchu-.

-Me parece que sería buena idea ¿no Retoree?-dijo Cyan-.

-Porsupuesto- era la chica del bajo de la banda-.

-Moa está muy emocionada pyru- decía emocionada una chica oveja de otro mundo-.

-De acuerdo, chicas haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-habló Chuchu y juntas gritaron "¡Sí!"

Todos se fueron a empacar y una vez hechas las mochilas se fueron a dormir temprano, nadie creería que Dagger su enemigo ambicioso iba a interrumpir ese viaje.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban felices y emocionados, el presidente rentó un camión para ir a mitad del camino no obstante quién manejaba era un empleado de Dagger llevándolos a una dirección contraria, una vez abajo del camión trataron de localizar pero era imposible, ellos estaban perdidos.

A pesar de que todos iban a la par, hubo un derrumbe en aquél terreno desconocido, trataron de mantenerse unidos sin embargo fue inútil y todos cayeron.

-Chicos ¿todos están bien?- dijo la secretaria del presidente-.

-Esperen falta Cyan- habló preocupada Chuchu-.

-Crow tampoco está- era Rom quién lo dijo-.

-Oye, oye… ¡escúchame de una vez, chiquilla!- Cyan abrió los ojos lentamente y depronto vio a Crow, espantandose se hizo para atrás-.

-¿Q-Qué sucede?¿Y los demás?-.

-Yo qué voy a saber, por eso te desperté, tal parece que estamos en un aprieto, pero de todos yo debí estar con al menos uno de los chicos y no contigo-.

-Lo siento…- dijo la neko-chica agachando sus orejas y triste-.

-Bueno ya que, ¿tienes algo bueno en esa mochila?-.

-¿Eh? Ah! Creo que tengo una brújula-.

-Menos mal… tenemos que llegar antes del medio día-.

-¿Antes del medio día?-.

-¿No sabes?- Cyan negó-, ¡a mí me encargaron los sandwiches! No quiero que Rom me mate-.

-No creo pero vayamos-.

Comenzaron a caminar dirección al norte, iban pasando por algunas complicaciones de alimento.

-Ten, te doy la mitad de mi almuerzo- era raro que Crown teniendo el carácter que tenía, Cyan sonrió y agradeció el gesto-.

Cuando creían ver una salida Dagger actuó encerrando a ambos chicos en una zona que recordaban,se levantaron y fue cuando vieron un monstruo; Cyan al tropezarse se cubrió la cabeza y temblando esperaba lo peor.

Se escuchó que detuvieron aquel pie que aplastaría a Cyan, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No te quedes ahí ¡ayuda!- ella se movió y escuchó las voces de sus acompañantes-.

-Chicos-.

-¿Eh?- dijo Crow- espera esa cosa…

-¡Cyan! ¡Ayúdanos!-esa las chicas de su banda-.

-Chicas-.

-¡Crow!- esa voz era de la banda del muchacho-.

-Chicos-.

Tanto Crow como Cyan no sabían el porqué o como sus compañeros estaban atrapados en ese monstruo pero lo único que sabían era que para recuperarlos tenían que liberarlos que los aprisionaba.

-Crow…- habló Cyan-.

-Sí, ya lo entendí- ese era Crow-.

Cómo si fueran hechos para ser el héroes, ambos se unieron combatiendo hasta que el monstruo murió y los chicos estaban heridos.

-Cyan… gracias- dijo Chuchu-.

-Bien hecho Crow…- habló Rom-

Ambos no sabían qué hacer, escucharon un ruido y se pusieron en modo de defensa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo un oficial-.

Al verlo pidieron ayuda y él se las brindo, fueron al hospital más cercano, una vez sanadas las heridas, Chuchu y Rom explicaron que al separarse se encontraron a Dagger y él era más fuerte de lo que pensaban.

-¡ESE MALDITO!-.

-Pero por suerte los encontramos- dijo Chuchu-.

-Si… por eso-.

Hicieron una reverencia avergonzando a Crow y Cyan.

-¡Gracias por salvarnos!-.

-N-No f-fue nada -.

-Sí, no fue nada-.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para recompensarlos?-.

-B-Bueno ¿y qué les parece ir a las aguas termales? Claro, esta vez… todos juntos ¿les parece?-.

Y una vez que todos aceptaron se fueron.

* * *

 ** _Y bueno finito terminato…. Aunque sigo preguntándome ¿y dónde estará el presidente?_**

 ** _En fin ASK fuera…_** f


End file.
